


Desperately

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [97]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short but sappy, so very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer was Spot’s entire world.  He had been for a long time.  And as the two of them lay out on the rooftop, under the summer sky, the emotion filled Spot completely.





	Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing.

The stars were sparkling brightly in the night sky as the two boys stared up at them. Well, the lanky blonde was looking up at the stars, the brunette next to him had his gaze focused solely on the blonde. Spot took in every detail of Racer like he would could vanish suddenly and never return.

Racer was Spot’s entire world. He had been for a long time. And as the two of them lay out on the rooftop, under the summer sky, the emotion filled Spot completely. This boy who always put others before himself. This boy who made himself into whoever was needed at the time - a goof, a stone cold second-in-command, a nurse, a shoulder to cry on. This boy who was so smart it was kind of scary. This boy who spent his days at the races, not for the chance to win a little extra money (although, he was very good at placing his bets) but because he loved the horses and the workers at Sheepshead had a soft spot for him and always let him into the stables to help with taking care of the horses; one of the trainers liked him so much he gave him riding lessons free of charge. This boy whose blues eyes shone brighter than the sun on the clearest day. This boy who owned Spot’s whole heart but refused to lock it away, who would never ask Spot to change who he is. 

“What?” Race asked, turning to face his boyfriend, “You’ve been staring at me for, like, an hour.”

“It has not been an hour.” Spot scoffed, rolling over and holding himself over the blonde, looking into his blue eyes and whispered, “I love you. Desperately.”

“I know.” Racer grinned up at him, “The feeling is very much mutual.” 

He didn’t give Spot the chance to respond before pulling him down into a kiss, Spot letting himself be pulled gladly.


End file.
